Prove It
by turtleback
Summary: Maura believes Jane is wrong about something and issues a challenge to Jane to prove who is right. In return, Jane has her own challenge for Maura. 3rd and final chapter is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Prove It**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: I started this awhile ago and then shelved it but decided to pick it up again. This is really just supposed to be lighthearted fun and not taken too seriously, even if it seems a little serious at the end. Just think of it like the show where even the most serious of all serious events can be followed by a my pretty pony party._**

* * *

><p>"I think you're wrong," Maura said, seemingly out of the blue.<p>

Jane shook herself from her own thoughts and said, "Excuse me?"

The two women were sitting in their regular booth at the Dirty Robber. It had gradually become a regular occurrence, happening after work on most days both women were around and not working on a case. Many days it included long stretches of comfortable silence as each woman contemplated their latest case or whatever else was on their minds. Maura's statement interrupted Jane's musing about the pathetic state of her love life coupled with the fact that she'd rather sit in silence with Maura than go on a date with anyone she'd met recently.

"I don't think you would be the guy if you were with a woman," Maura continued.

"Seriously? That conversation happened months ago. Why on earth would you be thinking about it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't really control what my brain chooses to think about. But, nevermind, it's not important."

Jane played with her beer bottle silently for a minute before sighing. "Fine, why am I wrong?"

Maura's eyes lit up and she smiled. "First of all, I disagree with the basis of your assertion that you would be the guy because it presumes that within a lesbian relationship one of the women will always take on more of a male role. While historically it was very common in a lesbian relationship for one woman to be much more masculine and one more feminine, or butch and femme, that's not true anymore. Plus, saying you would be the guy suggests that lesbians who do fit the butch and femme roles are trying to replicate heterosexual relationships rather than creating something else altogether."

"Why exactly am I getting a lecture about the history of lesbians?"

"It's fascinating, really, how women have embraced a wide spectrum of gender expression throughout different periods of time."

Jane snorted. "You think it's fascinating? You, the femmiest femme of them all, think that's fascinating?"

"Yes, I certainly enjoy being more feminine, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the ways in which other women express all different forms of femininity and masculinity."

"How do you even know all of this?"

"I did research before we went undercover at Merch."

"You did that much research for one evening of going undercover? That's completely ridiculous."

"It was my first undercover operation. I didn't want to make any mistakes," Maura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm pretty sure no one at that club was wondering about your thoughts on the history of female gender expression. They were more concerned with how to get you out of your uniform. But what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Right. When you said that you would be the guy I took to mean you would fulfill some of the more stereotypical butch stereotypes. Is that what you meant?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. It was a just stupid answer to a stupid question."

"Well, there are stereotypes about butch appearance and demeanor. While your clothing choices are often regrettable, they aren't really butch. But that's not really that important. My main argument is that butches are generally expected to exhibit a confident, dominant, sexual prowess, and that is not you at all."

"What?" Jane's jaw dropped. "This conversation just got weird. I just meant I'd open doors and stuff like that."

"And I'm simply telling you there's a lot more to it than that."

"Whatever, I would still be the guy," Jane said, not willing to let it go.

Maura smiled devilishly. "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" Jane asked arching her eyebrow.

"I said prove it."

"Are you, Dr. Isles, issuing me a dare? How exactly am I supposed to prove it?"

"I don't know. You're smart, I'm sure you can figure something out. And yes I am daring you. I dare you to prove to me that if you were with a woman you'd be the guy, as you put it."

"And what do I get if I do prove it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Can we figure that out later?"

Jane shook her head, like she couldn't believe what she was agreeing too. "This is completely ridiculous, but I'm going to prove that you are wrong and I'm right. But you know what? I think you're wrong about something too."

"Oh really?" Maura smirked.

"Yeah. I don't think that Ian is really the love of your life."

Maura's smirk immediately disappeared. "What? Why on earth would you think you know anything about that?" Maura said angrily.

"The Maura Isles I know goes after what she wants. If he was really the love of your life you would do whatever you had to do to be with him. So prove it," Jane challenged.

"What am I supposed to do, jump on a plane to Africa?"

"I don't know. You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Fine!" Maura said.

"Fine," Jane replied.

Maura got up without another word, gathered her jacket and purse, and walked toward the door.

Jane watched her go out the door before realizing how tense their conversation had just gotten. Jane got up and sprinted out the door after Maura.

"Maura wait," Jane called as she caught up to Maura. "I'm sorry, that was really inappropriate of me. Things got out of hand. I shouldn't have said anything like that."

"No, Jane, it's okay. Maybe you're right or maybe I should try harder to be with him. I don't know, but it's probably time to figure it out."

Jane put her hand on Maura's arm. "Come back inside and finish your drink. You can tell me all the other stuff you learned doing your undercover research."

"You don't really want to hear about it."

"Of course I do, come on." Jane tugged on Maura's hand and Maura followed Jane back into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prove It**

**Chapter 2/3**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. This is chapter 2 in which Maura thinks about some things and Jane tries to prove Maura wrong. There will be one more chapter to wrap things up. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the U.S._**

* * *

><p>Maura didn't give much thought to her inadvertent challenge to Jane. She didn't really expect anything to come of it and didn't really care. It was enough fun to simply get a rise out of Jane by talking about it. Maura thought Jane actually did give off a sexy confident energy. But she didn't think Jane had a single clue she was doing it. Maura probably spent more time than a friend should thinking about Jane's sexiness, but it was only because she didn't understand why Jane didn't have more dating success. Or if nothing else, at least more sex.<p>

Maura had pondered more than once if it was because Jane wasn't comfortable with her sexuality. Maura had an hypothesis that Jane's lack of success with men was because she wasn't all that interested in being with them. It was something else Maura probably spent too much time thinking about. Maura didn't know all the rules to being a best friend. Perhaps she should just accept Jane's insistence that she was straight. But if it was a matter of Jane's happiness, Maura believed she should interfere just a little. If Jane needed just a little push, a little encouragement, and someone to let her know that it was okay for her to be herself, Maura would try to do that for Jane.

Maura hadn't been thinking about Jane much though for the last week. She was thinking about what Jane said about Ian. One of the consequences of never telling anyone about Ian was that no one had ever really questioned or challenged Maura about their relationship. Jane raised a very valid point. What was stopping her from being with him if that's what she really wanted? Maybe she didn't really want to be with him. Maybe he was just a convenient excuse for why none of her other relationships were successful. She could just tell herself that Ian was out there and someday they would be together. Or maybe she should go to Africa.

* * *

><p>This was a terrible idea, Jane thought. It was quite possibly the worst idea she ever had, even worse than shooting through herself to take down a bad guy. But Maura had challenged her and there was no way in hell Jane was going to back down from a challenge, even one as ridiculous as Maura's. So Jane formed a fucking terrible plan to go to a lesbian club to prove to Maura that Jane was butch, which for some reason had become really important for Jane to prove.<p>

Jane made plans with Maura to meet Saturday night at Merch, Boston's one and only full-time lesbian night club, now under new ownership. Jane even spent time researching what she should wear, although eventually she decided that jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and her black work shoes would suffice. Jane suggested that they meet at the club at 10pm, although Jane planned to get there earlier to scope out the place and get her bearings before Maura got there.

Jane arrived a little after 9pm, went immediately to the bar, ordered a double shot of whiskey, and downed it in one gulp. Then she ordered a beer that she intended to nurse for the rest of the evening. As the whiskey worked to calm her nerves Jane moved to stand at the wall near the dance floor section of the club and took in her surroundings.

The club was pretty busy but not yet full. A lot of women were sitting at tables along one side of the large room. Others were in groups talking or dancing on the dance floor. Jane wasn't really sure what she should be doing. She never really went to clubs, gay, straight, or otherwise. Usually if she went anywhere it was just to the Dirty Robber. But she soon found out that she was basically a chick magnet. She just had to stand there and the women came to her. Lots of women.

This was a whole new world. Women came up to her and chatted. When she said she was police, they didn't ask about handcuffs or get intimidated. Mostly they thought it was sexy, except for the occasional women who said something about pigs and fascism before walking away. So Jane talked with a steady stream of women but declined all invitations for another drink or dance. She couldn't do anything until Maura was there to see her. Or at least anything other than really, really enjoy all of the attention.

Jane would by lying if she said she'd never felt any attraction to women. There had been certain feelings that surfaced in high school but Jane dismissed it as just a teenage phase. And occasionally since then there'd been a few women who turned Jane's head and momentarily stirred up something inside of her. And if Jane was really being honest she would admit that occasionally she felt something when she was around Maura, when they held each other's gaze a little too long, or sat a little closer than was really necessary.

Jane spotted Maura ordering a drink at the bar. Jane didn't know how long Maura had been there but at that moment she looked over at Jane and flashed her a big grin. It was another one of those moments during which Jane felt something more than just friendly feelings towards Maura.

It was time for action. Jane still didn't know how she was supposed to prove Maura wrong, so she decided to start with asking someone to dance and see what happened from there. Jane was finished with her beer so she put it down and made her way across the floor towards a woman she'd been exchanging glances with all night. The woman watched Jane approach. Jane leaned in close, ostensibly because it was loud, asked the woman if she wanted to dance, and led her to the dance floor.

Jane could dance. She didn't do it often, but when she did dance, she really let go. Maura was surprised and impressed watching Jane on the dance floor. Jane appeared to be having a great time and for that Maura was happy and more than a little proud of herself for being the catalyst to getting Jane to this club.

Jane was having a great time, partially because for once she wasn't over-thinking things or worrying about why she was having a such a good time. She was just staying in the moment and enjoying all the women fawning over her. Every few minutes she made sure to look for Maura and make sure she was okay. Jane saw a steady stream of women hitting on Maura. Obviously, Jane thought. Maura, wearing a tight pair of jeans and sleeveless blouse, both of which showed off her assets perfectly, was easily the hottest woman in the club. But Maura didn't leave her spot at the bar.

Jane must have been on the dance floor for half an hour or so when she noticed a woman hitting on Maura who was getting a little too pushy. Jane watched her put her hands on Maura's leg several times even though Maura pushed it off each time. The other woman looked like she was starting to get angry.

Jane pushed through the crowd on the dance floor towards Maura. She stepped between the two women, facing Maura's antagonist, and said, "She's clearly not interested in you. Leave before you make a bigger ass of yourself." Before the other woman could reply, Jane turned around towards Maura and said, "Hey. Would you like to dance?"

Maura took Jane's outstretched hand and Jane pulled her to the dance floor. The club was packed now and although they started dancing pretty close, they got closer and closer over the course of a few songs until Jane's hand was on Maura's hip and Maura's hand was on Jane's shoulder. At some point Jane realized they had been staring into each other's eyes for some unknown amount of time.

Jane leaned closer to Maura and said, "I'm gonna kiss you now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prove It**

**Chapter 3/3**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. This story was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it. As requested, I'm getting this final chapter up as soon as I possibly could. Please enjoy all of the sexiness and silliness._**

* * *

><p><em>Jane leaned closer to Maura and said, "I'm gonna kiss you now."<em>

A voice in the back of Maura's mind said "Finally." Maura, however, was incapable of forming any words, so she simply nodded and put both hands around the back of Jane's neck as Jane leaned farther forward.

Jane hadn't forgotten about Maura's dare but this was about so much more now. In the short amount of time they had been dancing a lot of things had become crystal clear for Jane, chief among them that Maura was everything Jane wanted and they needed to be kissing immediately. In addition, Jane knew in her ever-trustworthy gut that at that moment Maura felt the same.

Jane pressed her lips against Maura's and wrapped her arms tightly around Maura's waist, pulling Maura close to her. And it was fucking perfect. Maura's lips were impossibly soft and everywhere their bodies were touching Jane felt like she was on fire.

Maura's only coherent thought was that she needed more of Jane touching her. Maura broke the kiss and said into Jane's ear, "Take me someplace quieter."

Jane didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her out the door and around the side of the building to the alley between the club and the next door office building. Jane pushed Maura against the wall of the club, from which they could still hear the thump of music. Jane pressed fully against Maura's body and returned her lips to Maura's.

There was nothing tentative about Jane now. She parted her lips and Maura followed her lead, allowing Jane's tongue entrance. Jane's hands roamed under Maura's shirt and along the soft skin of Maura's back. Jane's thumbs explored Maura's firm stomach. Maura's hands simply gripped the back of Jane's t-shirt and held on as if her life depended on it.

Jane's mouth moved to Maura's neck. She sucked on Maura's earlobe before slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Maura's neck to her shoulder. In between kisses Jane said, "Say it, Maura. You know what I want to hear."

"I was wrong," Maura whispered.

"Say it louder. I want to remember it."

Maura put her hands on Jane's face and pulled it back up so they were looking into each other's eyes before she said, loud and clear, "I was wrong."

Jane smirked before returning her mouth to Maura's neck. Jane's hands roamed higher until she was cupping Maura's breasts.

Maura grabbed Jane's hands and pulled them back down. "Jane, we can't."

"Yes we can. We should."

"No, I mean, not here. We can't have our first time be in an alley."

"Okay. Let's go to my place." Jane once again grabbed Maura's hand and started walking in the direction of her car.

"Why your place and not my house?" Maura asked.

"Because my apartment is closer and my mother doesn't live there."

"Very good point," Maura conceded. Maura let Jane lead her to the car and open the passenger side door for her. As Jane drove she laid her hand on Maura's thigh. Once at Jane's building they hurried upstairs and went immediately to Jane's bedroom. Jane practically threw Maura on the bed and began working on getting Maura's jeans off.

"Jane, I need to tell you something else. You were right."

"Yeah, you already told me."

"No, you were right about Ian."

Jane groaned and stopped wrestling with Maura's jeans. She sat down on the bed next to Maura. How could Maura bring up Ian at a time like this?"

Maura sat up and took Jane's hand. "Listen to me. I thought about it all week. He isn't the love of my life. Maybe in my twenties, when we first met, he was, or it seemed as though he was. But he isn't. You were right about everything. If I did love him, I would do anything to be with him. But I don't want to be with him. He's just a convenient excuse. When other relationships didn't succeed I could just tell myself that it's okay because Ian is out there somewhere and someday he'll come for me and we'll be together. But that isn't how I really feel. I don't want him."

"Okay, so I was right."

"It's not just that. I realized that I would follow you anywhere. You are the one I love, who I would do anything to be with."

"Yeah?" Jane smiled and looked at Maura for the first since Maura started talking about Ian.

"Yes. It's been you for a long time."

"Good, because I love you too," Jane responded and pushed Maura back down onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Jane found herself pressed against Maura's back, her arm wrapped possessively around Maura's waist. Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's neck once Maura began stirring. Maura turned over so she was facing Jane.<p>

"Hey," Jane said. "Last night was real right? It wasn't part of some game?"

Maura silenced Jane with a kiss. "Of course it was real."

"That's really, really fantastic. And you don't have to worry about my reward for winning the dare. I already got it."

Maura started giggling almost uncontrollably. Once she got it somewhat under control she said, "I'm sorry, that was just so unexpectedly sappy. What happened to your butch persona?"

"I don't think we have to adhere to a strict butch-femme dynamic," Jane said. "You can be butch sometimes if you want."

"Challenge accepted," Maura replied, smiling at the fact that Jane had obviously paid attention to her discussion of the history of lesbian relationships and identities.


End file.
